Requiem
by wisdom-jewel
Summary: A one-shot and an off-shot of my story 'Gambit.' Miyuki reminisce on 9/11 and how it reminded her of her older brother Michael's death. Please R&R.


**Requiem**

**Summary: **A one-shot and an off-shot of my story 'Gambit.' Miyuki reminisce on 9/11 and how it reminded her of her older brother Michael's death.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but Miyuki and sorry if there's any errors in this story. And sorry again if the story isn't good, it was an idea that popped into my head and I couldn't shake it.

Miyuki was getting ready for Mass this morning. It was 9/11 and her brother-in-law Greg and sisters Bernice and Kozakura were going along. The morning was of course was quiet and serene but it had a sad air to it. Unlike the Oklahoma Bombing six years prior to 9/11, they didn't lose anyone. Yet they were still going to Mass that was honoring those who died in the attacks. Reason is that it was the right thing to do. To reflected on what happen that day and to pray and meditate on it.

To Miyuki, the images had brought some memories of the bombing that killed Michael. It was made harder due to her shinigami status. She had to go to send souls of the dead to the other side. When the ordered was issued it didn't set well with her. Of course when the first attacks were made on the Twin Towers she wasn't sent at first. Only when the Pentagon was attack did they send her.

The images of the Pentagon uprooted images of the bombing that she would like to forget. After twenty minutes she had to stop. Miyuki went out of the building crying. It was something that she didn't do since they buried Michael.

Captain Barker Longshot saw her in tears and felt sorry for her. He had lit another cigar and went after her. He used force to stop her in a form of a bear hug. She was crying incoherently about she didn't want to return and Michael. Captain Longshot only heard on what had happen to Michael and her having a traumatic experience at the Oklahoma Bombing.

When Flight 93 hit the ground at 500 mph, she was sent there to reap souls. To Captain Longshot it made sense. There was nothing left of the plane that might trigger another memory of the bombing. And Miyuki did a wonderful job at it. She worked on that site with two others for three hours non-stop.

Miyuki gave a sad smile as she pin up her hair. She had send souls to the afterlife and now she's praying for those souls. Rather ironic when she thinks about it. After the final bobby pin was place, she backs away from the mirror. Miyuki was wearing a simple black dress and a pair of black flats. The dress went past her knees and the sleeves were 3/4. It was rather a simple dress, good for about everything that requires a dress. She can either bump it up a notice or bump it down one.

"Ready snowflake," Greg asked.

"Yes Greggo," she walked out of the bathroom. "I'm ready."

Miyuki walked up to the car to see Starrk and Lilynette waiting for her.

"You two don't have to go," she reminded them. "It's a Requiem Mass and it would be rather long."

"Naw," Lilynette told her. "It feels like we need to go, you know?"

Miyuki smiled. She got into the driver's seat and began to drive to church with the two arrancar. This Mass would be rather interesting this year.

Yes, 9/11 was no Oklahoma Bombing but she still feels sad and slightly depress. She sent many souls to the afterlife and that made her feel a bit better about the whole thing. Miyuki, for the first time, felt useful for the change. She knew she had done some good. Perhaps that's why she got over 9/11 easier than the bombing.

Still, she would catch herself praying to Michael's soul in forgiveness that she didn't save him or that if he was happy that she helped the Western Soul Reapers during 9/11. Of course he was happy that she done it. Many of those prayers to Michael she found out was made on 9/11. She just smile and knew the answer.

Both days were tragic by having attacks. Each one has many deaths and many tears were shed. Miyuki suffered on both days. One was when Michael died and the other brought those memories back. Yet she still remembered those souls that she sent over. She had told them that they were going to a better place where they wouldn't feel hunger or thirst. And each one of them had asked her the same thing.

"_Are you an angel?" _

In her mind, yes she was. Miyuki was guiding them to the afterlife and was keeping them from harm's way. But she didn't answer them verbally; she just smiled at them to give an answer.

'Michael,' Miyuki thought. 'I wonder how you would react to 9/11.'

She pulled up to the small church. Her and the two arrancars walked out of the car and entered into the church.

'Kami, watch over us as we honor those who are fallen before us,' Miyuki smiled as she sat down. 'Michael, please let my prayers go through.'

At times old habits die hard. Five minutes later the Requiem Mass began and Miyuki continue reminiscing.


End file.
